


Gifts

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in a relationship with Gabriel, and one night, he asks you to try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

When Gabriel asked you to do this, he was surprised at your answer.  And you were a little surprised at the way he asked.  He had been hesitant; almost shy.  You were only slightly surprised, however; shyness generally isn’t in his nature, especially when it comes to sex with his girlfriend.  But you aren’t just a random woman he’s picking up; he loves you, and the lengths to which he’ll go to make you happy often surprises him and deeply touches you.  So when he asked you for this, gingerly and making it clear you didn’t _have_ to, you were so touched by how careful he was that you couldn’t bring yourself to refuse him.  You had agreed, then flatly stated it wouldn’t be happening that night, or the next.  You would need time to prepare.  Later, when you had approached him with a pad of paper and a pencil, he’d thought you were joking at first.  Until he noticed how exhaustive your questions were.  Then he understood; you wanted to make absolutely sure of everything he was okay with, so nothing he didn’t like happened.  You had even brought up the use of enochian sigils.  In the end, the two of you had agreed on a safe word, and he had agreed not to use his angel powers unless you gave him permission.

You have to admit, you hadn’t thought your first Dom/sub session with Gabriel would be like this.

You enter the bedroom, pushing down your trepidation, to a waiting Gabriel.  He stands fully clothed near the end of the bed, face blank.  You have your own face carefully schooled into your resting bitchface.  You want to give Gabriel no indication of your mood.  You close the door and lock it, then just stand there staring at him.  You continue to do so, stretching the moment out just long enough to be uncomfortable. Gabriel shifts his weight uneasily, and you take that as your cue to move on.  You draw a black strip of cloth out of one pocket and approach him.  Gabriel shifts again, starting to reach for you,  You stop dead and glare.  Gabriel flinches and drops his eyes.

“Sorry, mistress.”  Gabriel mutters quietly.

“Do not touch me without permission.”  You order him sternly.  "Color?“  You snap out the word in a demand.

"Green.”  Gabriel’s reply sooths your rising nerves.  All right, then.

You resume your approach, reaching up and circling behind Gabriel to tie the blindfold around his eyes.

“This is to remind you.”  You explain to him when you’d finished knotting it.  "Do not look at me without permission.  Understood?“

"Yes, mistress.”

“Good.  Remove your clothes.”  You began, and Gabriel lifted his hands to grasp at his jacket.  You caught his wrists in your hands, halting the motion.

“Good boy.”  You praise him.  He had passed your little test and attempted to use his hands to obey your order.  "You may use your grace.“  There is the sound of his wings fluttering, and in a moment Gabriel stands before you totally naked.  His cock is already half hard and eager; clearly, he is already enjoying this.

"Lay down on the bed on your back.”  Comes your next order.  Gabriel hesitates for a moment, then takes two short steps to the bed and obeys, laying down in the middle.  You nod approvingly, knowing Gabriel can’t see you.  You leave him there for the moment, finally disrobing yourself.  As far as Gabe has seen, you haven’t dressed for the occasion; a simple loose-fitting grey tshirt and jeans.  Gabriel tenses on the bed at the sound of you removing your clothes, and his cock grows.  Somewhat to your surprise, you find yourself enjoying the sight of him lying prone on the bed with his aroused cock sticking up like a flagpole.

“May I look at you, mistress?”  Gabriel pleads.  You consider rewarding him for asking.  Nah.  No need to spoil him.

“No.”  You answer shortly.  Gabriel lets out a tiny whimper and drops his head back to the bed.  You can’t help but smile as you finish, now in nothing but a thong and very lacy bra, both black, at the sight of his growing cock.  You come over to him, hands on your hips, and cock your head to the side as you consider what to do to him next.

You had written several outlines in an attempt to plan this, but they’d all flown out of your head when you had come into the room.  What you _haven’t_ told Gabriel, is that you’re a submissive.  You had tried dominance games in the past, and found that you draw no enjoyment from being the one in control.  Gabriel doesn’t need to know that, though.  He wants this, and you want to give it to him.

You slip a finger inside your bra to finger a nipple, moaning at the feeling.  Gabriel strains again, and you laugh lightly.

“Do you want to touch me, pet?”  You ask, trying to make your voice low and sultry.

“Yes!”  Gabriel gasps desperately, drawing another smile from you.

“Grab onto the headboard with both hands and do not let go until instructed.”  You order, and Gabriel hastens to obey.  You remove your bra and drop it to the ground, making him flinch at the sound.   _Finally_ you climb onto the bed and straddle his abs, careful not to let your pussy touch him.  

You start by nuzzling his jawline.  You wish you had more to go on than research here, but the situation is what it is.  Stubble peppers his face, jaw, and upper neck, tempting you.  You give in to temptation, licking lightly and nibbling all over.  Gabriel makes a soft noise as your mouth devours his neck.  A sigh escapes him, and you frown.  That isn’t the reaction you’re going for.  You lift one hand from the bed and stroke down his belly as your lips descend to his collarbone and nipples.  Your hand _almost_ grazes his cock, making his hips strain slightly into your touch despite his efforts not to move, and you pull away.

“Did you think this would be all about you, pet?”  You demand in reply to his complaining whine.

“No, mistress.”  Gabriel replies, voice strained and apologetic.

“What do you want?”  You ask, testing him.

“Your mouth, mistress.”  Gabriel replies quickly.  Not giving the matter thought.  You make a quiet grunt, trying to convey your disapproval of his answer.

You rest your hands on the bed on either side of his head, and lean down until one nipple is just above his face.  You drag it teasingly against his lips, actually making him pant a little in desperation.

“Suck.”  You order.  Gabriel obeys faster than you can blink with a grateful moan.  "You may use your teeth.“  You barely bite back a yelp as Gabriel nips almost before you finish talking.  He sucks and nibbles on you as though he’s dying of thirst and you are his only hope of nourishment.  You close your eyes, resisting the urge to grind into him as you _finally_ start to get a little wet.

"S-stop.”  Your voice quavers a little, but Gabriel complies with a complaining whine as your nipple slides out of his mouth.  A twist and a glance back shows you his cock is fully hard and ready.

Despite the attention paid to your breasts, you are _not_ ready.  And you doubt you will be.  You’re a little disappointed for Gabriel; apparently, he won’t get penetration tonight.  But there are other things you can do to him.

You climb off of him and kneel to the side of his hips, watching his cock bob slightly.  You teasingly reach forwards and drag one fingernail gently up his length.  The muscles in his hips jump a little, as Gabriel strains to resist the urge to thrust into your hand.  You smile, pleased both at his reaction and his restraint.

You shift on the bed, sitting down next to his hips, your legs bent together to your side.  You drop one hand on his toned stomach; enjoying the contact with his skin (which, evidently, he shares; Gabriel lets out a startled whimper when your hand lands on him), and to steady your slightly precarious position.  The other hand hovers for a moment.  You lean forward and exhale on his cocke, drawing another tortured groan.  Poor Gabriel.  Denying pleasure, you found in your research, normally gives the dominant partner a rush of power.  You feel that rush, but only barely.  It is still a bit of malicious fun, however.

Finally, you take pity on Gabriel.  Your free hand grabs his length, firm and sudden, and you quickly start stroking him fast and hard before he has a chance to process the sudden change.

“You may move your hips.”  You tell him after a moment, when you notice that he is still fighting the urge to thrust up into your hand.

“Thank you, Mistress.”  Gabriel groans gratefully, his hips snapping up in time with your pumps.

His cock grows as you occasionally lean forward to teasingly breathe onto his tip, letting him hope you’ll use your mouth and tongue, only to retreat in time to his whimpers.  Finally, Gabriel approaches his peak, and you stop.  Both of your hands quickly leave him without warning.  Gabriel’s hips thrust up, seeking, and he lets out a pleading whimper.  You just sit there, not touching him, as Gabriel agonizingly feels the precipice of pleasure retreating.  Just as Gabriel’s mouth opens to beg you, you return your hand to him without speaking.  Gabriel makes a noise you’ve never heard from him before, drawing a fond, out of character smile from you that makes you grateful for the blindfold.

Twice more, you bring him to the edge and stop.  Gabriel cries out when you deny him his orgasm for the fourth time.

“Please!”  Gabriel pleads, whimpers infusing his voice.

“What do you want?”  You repeat your question from earlier, calm and patient.

“Wha-” Gabriel’s brow furrows, frantically seeking whatever answer will get you to let him come.  "Whatever you wish, Mistress.  Just _please_ , let me come!“  And there was the answer you want.

"You’ve been such a good, obedient boy tonight,” you coo at him over his groan.  "What would you like as a reward?“

"I want to lick you, mistress.”  Gabriel’s reply comes immediately.

“No.”  You shake your head.  "You may have anything you like, but nothing involving my pussy tonight.  Choose again.“

"Then…” Gabriel falters for a moment, startled by your ultimatum.  "Then I want your mouth on my cock, mistress.“

You give him a sultry smirk.  "Very well, pet.  You may remove your blindfold, but you may not let go of the headboard.  If you let go, I’ll stop.”  As you speak, you quickly move to kneel between his legs.  Gabriel isn’t given time to process your instructions before you swallow him down, deep throating as much of his cock as you can.  His wings flutter, and he moans and seeps precum when you glance up to see him watching you suck him.  You wink, and start bobbing your head.

The poor angel is so stiff and eager from your teasing, you can tell he won’t last long.  Gabriel isn’t nearly as good at taking teasing as he is at dishing it out, it seems.  One of your hands rests on the bed, supporting you, and the other grabs the base of his cock and strokes in time with your sucking.

Gabriel drops his head on the pillows, and the headboard creaks alarmingly from his white-knuckled grip on it.  Groans and whimpers fall steadily from his lips.  His hands twitch on the headboard from their tight grip, and you can see how badly he wants to touch you.  You hum around his cock, moaning at the taste of him.  That proves to be the final straw, as Gabriel gives an inhuman scream and explodes in your mouth.  You eagerly drink him down, inwardly smirking when you notice the small lamp on the nightstand’s light bulb explode.  You suck hard and continue to pump him, trying to draw out his orgasm.

Finally, Gabriel slumps back to the bed, exhausted.  Surprisingly, you’re tired, too, despite not coming remotely close to orgasm.

“It’s all done, baby.  You can stop now.”  You remind him softly, tensing a little as you watch him carefully to see if he needs help unclenching his hands.  A moment later, his fingers uncurl from the headboard and drop to his side.  You gently kiss each palm, and lay down next to him.  You swallowed his cum, so he doesn’t really need any cleaning.  Gabriel just lays there, breathing hard as you stroke the hair out of his face.

“Do you need anything?  Water?”  You ask.  Your research didn’t really cover Angels, but aftercare is still important.  Gabriel shakes his head in reply to your query.

“Nah.”  He says, then crooks a finger.  "C'mere.“  You eagerly snuggle into his side, enjoying the warmth and tenderness.

You pillow your head and top hand on Gabriel’s chest, letting your other arm get trapped underneath your body and Gabriel’s.  His arm that you’re partially laying on rests on your back, caressing your skin lightly.  After a moment, Gabriel’s free hand wanders over to you and makes a beeline for between your legs.  You give a startled squeak and try to push him away, to no avail.

"You didn’t come, sugar.”  Gabriel says above you gently.  When his fingers dip inside you, they halt, and you can almost feel the frown.  You’re quite dry and un-aroused.

“What’s wrong, sugar?”  Gabriel asks.  You fidget and keep not meeting his eyes.  His hand leaves your vagina to grasp your chin and gently lift until he’s forcing you to look at him.  "You’re all dry down there.  What’s the matter?“

"I’m, uh…” You verbally fumble for words.  You’d hoped this wouldn’t come up.  Gabriel holds your chin firmly in his hand, golden eyes patiently keeping yours captive.  "I’m not- I mean- I’m kinda a sub, Gabe.“  Your eyes drop down to his chest and your posture droops, afraid to see his reaction.  There is a long moment of stunned silence.  You know better than to think he’ll judge you, but your brain can’t help but cringe and be convinced that he’ll be angry.

All thought is startled out of your head when Gabriel presses his lips to yours in a long, tender kiss.  He rolls over in mid-kiss until he’s laying on top of you, his weight resting on his bent elbows on the bed.  His tongue licks into your mouth, making you moan.

"Why didn’t you tell me?”  Gabriel asks when he finally lets you up for air.  He nuzzles your face, making you glow with this display of affection despite yourself.  It also has the added effect of forcing you to keep looking at him.  "We didn’t have to do this.“  Gabriel’s voice is gentle, reassuring you.

"You wanted it, and I wanted to give it to you.”  You explain.

“Cupcake,” Gabriel coos, nuzzling and kissing your neck.   "You didn’t have to do that.“

"I know.”  You squirm a little under the attention.  "I wanted to.“  He hums thoughtfully.

"What did I do to deserve you?”  Gabriel pulls back, cups your face in one hand and gazes at you with such adoration that your heart fills to bursting.  "I think this means I owe you one.“  His eyes turn to the more normal look of playful and mischievous.

"O-oh, you d-don’t have to.”  You stutter, suddenly very nervous at the determination you can see in him.

“I want to.”  Gabriel kisses you, long and desperate.

“Do- uh, do we have to tonight?”  You ask, gasping for air when he finally releases you.  "I’m kinda worn out.“

Gabriel chuckles and rolls back over onto his back, pulling you with him.

"You got it, cupcake.  Besides; wouldn’t be as much fun if it wasn’t a surprise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally pays back the reader what he owes her from the events of chapter 1.

Gabriel takes his turn as seriously as you did, although his idea of research is different than yours.

He watches you, visibly and invisibly.

Of course, you are guessing on the second one. But sometimes, you swear you can almost feel his presence. And there’s the teasing. You’ll think you’re alone in the room, and an unseen hand will brush your shoulder.

Then there was the time when you got a phone call. Another hunter called, wanting to talk to someone about his theories for his case, just think out loud and get a second opinion. You’d thought you were alone, and let him go ahead.

It didn’t take long into the conversation before someone invisible to grab a double handful of your ass and squeeze. You’d managed to suppress the squeal, but your words had stuttered comically, and you’d had to make excuses to the other hunter. Then you felt pressure below your naval, and something teased your entrance. You know Gabriel pretty well by now; he absolutely would do it. You’d quickly made excuses to the other hunter and hung up. After that incident, you’d spread word to the other hunters that your phone was on the fritz and they should text instead of call for a few days.

Naturally, you haven’t heard from or felt Gabriel since.

You move quickly over to the oven, silencing the blaring timer and rest your hands on the handle of the oven, ready to pull out the batch of cookies you’d made, out of boredom and a craving. Before you can move the oven door, one hand rests on your waist and something pulls your hair back and off one shoulder. You give a startled glance behind you, to see an empty kitchen. No one in the room but you.

Gabriel.

“Gabe, the cookies are - oooohhhhh…” Your attempt to stall Gabriel is abruptly halted when you feel a familiar pair of lips kiss your neck gently. You close your eyes and inhale sharply, muscles tensing in anticipation of what is probably coming next.

Gabriel doesn’t disappoint. Still invisible, Gabriel kisses his way down your neck, starting from just behind your ear. His gentle kisses grow firmer and more intent as he goes down, stopping for what feels like ages at each sensitive spot.

“Can’t have them burning, can we?” Gabriel probably could have spoken into your mind. But with his mouth so close to your ear, the words are breathed out onto your wet neck, making you shudder. You force your eyes open in the midst of his torture, to see the oven turned off and the cookies resting on a spot of counter a safe distance away; in your current spot, there’s no chance of you accidentally touching the hot metal in an instant of flailing limbs. Just as you process this, Gabriel’s mouth finds another spot on your neck, forcing an “aaaahhhh” loose from you, and you close your eyes and clench the oven handle hard.

Around the time when Gabriel’s mouth makes it halfway down your neck, you realize two things. One, the hottest archangel is now visible behind you, and seems totally naked. Two, your ass is grinding back against his very interested cock. You rest your head on his shoulder, and purposely grind back against him, trying to provoke something more than this teasing. Gabriel growls into your skin at the motion. His hands clench your hips hard, forestalling any more movement, and you let out a protesting whine. Gabriel’s lips leave your neck and he steps back, spinning you around to face him and shoving you back against the oven. Your breath leaves you in a whoosh when you see his eyes; golden and supernaturally glowing, the angel stares at you, hungry and angry.

“No.” Gabriel growls at you, playful rage in his tone making you shiver.

“Sir?” You ask, excitement making your breaths short and quick.

“You will not touch me without permission.” Gabriel orders you, his voice stern and unyielding.

“Yessir.” Your reply is automatic, growing uncomfortably wet from Gabriel’s voice and demanding demeanor. You heard his wings move, and for a moment, you could almost swear you could feel them brush against your shoulders. The room changes around you, and you are both in the TV room, standing in front of the couch. Gabriel sits down in the middle of the couch, letting his limbs lazily take up more than half of the available open space on the couch. He lifts one hand and snaps.

You are not, you realize to your disappointment, naked. The only difference, is that your hands are caught behind you. Twisting and craning around combined with analyzing the feel of the fabric against your wrists, leads you to realize that he’s tied your wrists together with a strip of leather.

“I don’t actually need the fabric.” Gabriel reminds you, confidence overflowing in his tone and posture. “But I thought you’d appreciate the reminder.” Gabriel’s golden eyes bore into you demandingly. The intensity of his gaze gives you a rush of arousal, and you flounder a moment in search of your brain and your breath before you realize what he wants from you.  
“Thank you, sir.” You rasp out finally. Gabriel smirks at you, letting his eyes roam your body appreciatively. Finally, just as you’re squirming a little from the attention, he lifts a hand again and crooks a finger at you. “C’mere.” Gabriel orders softly. You are not given a chance to reply, as you feel him (his grace? His wings?) wrap his power around your ass, clenching you firmly enough to draw a whimper, and pulls you to him. Once you’re within arm’s reach, Gabriel releases the invisible draw, and grabs your hips in both hands. You lean into his grasp, letting him keep you balanced with little tugs to one side or another as you follow his pull and straddle his lap. His position on the couch, you feel certain, is mostly designed for maximum comfort. It also involves his legs being flung a little wide, forcing your own legs wider. Your pelvis lands against his, and you can feel his erection pressing into you in all the right spots. You bite your lip hard, barely managing enough self control to not rut against him shamelessly. In his current mood, Gabriel probably wouldn’t be pleased.

“Good girl.” Gabriel said softly, once more capturing your eyes in his. He looks quietly amused; apparently, your efforts to control yourself did not go unnoticed. His hands caress your hips lightly through your jeans, suddenly reminding you that you’re both still fully clothed. You feel a slight push between your shoulder blades, forcing you to lean against him. Gabriel’s stubble tickles your neck as his mouth resumes its efforts on your neck, making you drop your head against his shoulder. Your eyes flutter shut in bliss at the torture. He moves agonizingly slow, making you squirm almost involuntarily, your wrists tugging pointlessly at the leather of their own accord. Gabriel’s hands leave your hips, and hold your biceps, preventing you from moving far from his delicious, wonderfully evil lips. Muffled noises emerge from your neck, making his lips vibrate a little against you, drawing a whine.

“Taste so good,” Gabriel croons, his words still muffled as he is unwilling to stop tasting you long enough to praise you. “Sweeter than candy.” You finally bite into his shoulder in frustration; trapped, torturous pleasure being forced upon you. Gabriel’s hips lift, rolling and rubbing his cock against your center. You cry out, releasing your mouthful of Gabriel’s shirt and shoulder. You take that as permission, and rub yourself against him, until you’re both almost frantically dry-humping. You moan and whine, head buried in his shoulder again, the pleasure coursing through your veins. Gabriel’s hands tighten on your shoulders, holding you steady as his mouth continues to ravage your neck, and his hips contribute to driving you mad. The coil in your stomach winds tighter and tighter. Your end is nearly in reach.

“Stop.” Gabriel lifts his head from your neck to order you sternly. One of his hands leaves your arm to rest lightly on your hips, warning you as his hips cease moving. It takes a moment for you to understand his words. When you do, you obey with a long, complaining whine. You pull your head back, his hands still carefully helping you balance, to look your displeasure at him. Your bottom lip actually sticks out in a pout. Gabriel smiles, and leans forward to nip your lip lightly, before sitting quickly back on the couch. His smile erases, fast enough that you suspect it was involuntary, and the stern frown is back.

“On your knees in front of me.” Gabriel orders casually, pretending he isn’t as affected as you are. You swallow, and briefly consider rebellion. His eyes flash, and glow a little. Evidently, he caught that thought. You quickly start to rise, almost toppling in your haste to not make him angry. He catches you, and keeps his hands near you until you finish rising. Dropping to your knees is easier, and you manage it quickly and without needing assistance. When you’ve assumed the position; pun intended, Gabriel, I hope you’re listening, you think. You glance up at him, deliberately assuming the most fake-innocent expression you can manage, trying to tempt him into breaking.

It doesn’t work.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen.” Gabriel begins. “You’re going to make me come, three times. When you’ve done that, I’ll stop.”

Stop what? You think, but don’t ask. Gabriel is gazing down at you, clearly waiting. You nod your assent, drawing a smile from him.

“Good girl.” Gabriel purrs at you. A snap from Gabriel, and his pants and underwear (if he wore any) are gone. His cock juts up like a flagpole, erect and weeping precum. He buries his hands in your hair and scoots forward on the couch, bringing his cock into range of your mouth. You lick your lips involuntarily at the sight of him.

Starting a bit hesitantly, you lick the sides of his shaft, working your way up from the base to the tip. Gabriel lets out a small moan, encouraging you. Feeling bolder at his reaction, you take the tip in your mouth and start sucking.

Just as that happens, you feel his grace sending tingles through you, caressing your thighs. You gasp around a mouthful of his cock, momentarily letting his tip slip out of your lips. Your eyes flit up to his, taking in the evil grin that alights his face. The tingling moves further up until he is stroking your outer lips. You close your eyes, and take a deep shuddering breath. ‘I’ll stop’, indeed. Stomach sinking a little in an odd mix of eagerness and dread, you think you can guess what sort of punishment he has in mind. You open your eyes again and suck his tip back into your mouth.

Matching your timing exactly, just as you pull his tip into your mouth and suck on it like a lollipop, you feel phantom lips and stubble caress your inner parts, until it feels just as though Gabriel’s head is between your thighs, sucking furiously. You let out a long squeak, his stubble stimulating you and tongue stabbing forcefully inside you, and you have to struggle to concentrate on the cock in front of you. It takes you a moment, given how fucking quickly Gabriel is bringing you higher with his grace, but you eventually remember what you’re supposed to be doing. You take in more of his cock, swallowing him down as much as you can, and spare a thought to lament the lack of your hands in this situation. You start bobbing on him, relishing the little tiny thrusts his hips make towards your mouth, making it past his impressive restraint. Then you cry out around his cock when his phantom tongue finds your g-spot, licking furiously.

Operating mostly on instinct, you swallow him down again, your nose coming so close to the skin on his pelvis. Gabriel cries out above you in bliss, and you hold there for a moment, feeling nothing but the salty taste of his precum and- fuck, that mouth between your legs. You pull your head back a little to let out a scream of pleasure and thrash against invisible bonds and stimulation as you come suddenly from his grace, his pleased growl above you spurring you further on. You lack the concentration to suck on him at the moment, but you are unwilling to let his cock slip from your mouth again. The vibrations from your screams of pleasure as his grace milks you on between your thighs makes Gabriel moan and thrust up into your mouth.  
Finally, you come down. And Gabriel’s cock is still hard in your mouth; he hasn’t come once yet. You suck on him, absently, needing a moment before your brain will be capable of thinking. Gabriel’s grace fires up again between your legs, the invisible mouth eagerly lapping at you again, and you make a startled noise around his cock and glance up at him. Gabriel smirks tightly at you, the pleasure from your mouth around his cock starting to get to him. You groan in anticipation, despite yourself.

You’re definitely going to want to finish him soon; Gabriel did say to make him come three times. You bob up and down on his cock, sucking for all you’re worth, and taking him as deep as you can manage without pain each time. His grace doesn’t let up, burying in you and sucking and caressing every part of you as though your clothing wasn’t the slightest obstacle. You let out every noise that threatens, allowing it to vibrate your lips around him, and pulling more moans from deep inside him.

He is much closer than you are, and you close your eyes and redouble your efforts. Gabriel makes an unsatisfied noise, just as his cock is swelling, and you can feel his ab muscles bunch and move. You snap your eyes back open; Gabriel is sitting forward, and reaching down to shove his hands under your shirt. They move purposefully until his fingers are inside your bra, tweaking both nipples. Simultaneously, his grace between your legs attacks your gspot again, sucking frantically and rubbing the phantom-stubble against every part of you he can reach.  
Not fucking fai-uuuhh! You try to think at Gabriel. You can’t help it, though; your oversensitive pussy can’t cope with this, and you explode despite your efforts to put off your climax. You scream again around his cock, pleasure almost whitening out your vision. Your hips thrust hard into the invisible caress, and Gabriel’s fingers work harder inside your shirt. At some point, as you’re forcefully surrendered to his touch, you hear him yell above you, and his cock explodes in your mouth. You try to drink all of him down, but with your own orgasm coursing through you, you can’t quite manage it. Some of it spills around you, and you try to push him higher and further for as long as you can.

Gabriel’s hands leave your breasts, and he falls back against the couch. You lean forward and rest the top of your head against his stomach, trying not to impale your throat on his cock. For a moment, you both just sit there, panting. You swallow at his cock still brushing your lips, expecting it to soften.

It doesn’t.

Invisible lips attach to your pussy again, making you jump and squeak. You glance up at him, startled.

“I said three times.” Gabriel reminds you gruffly. “That was one.” A moan slips from your lips and you quickly swallow his cock down again.

The remaining time is a bit of a blur. You work your mouth on his cock, sucking and bobbing with all the skill you can muster under the circumstances. You lift your mental gag on yourself, letting out whimpers and moans as Gabriel’s grace continues to eat you out with his usual enthusiasm. You come twice more before Gabriel can’t hold back a climax anymore, and comes hard, hips thrusting forcefully into your mouth. You come a fourth time, getting tired and weak from Gabriel’s constant stimulation, and start to wonder if you’re going to be able to meet his demand.

Gabriel’s cock grows in your mouth, and you can tell by the noises he’s making that he’s getting close. You try to force your exhausted muscles to bob your head faster, but at this point every bob is an effort. Gabriel’s hand tangles in your hair, pulling you off of him just as his grace vanishes. You gasp quietly, startled, but have time for nothing else before Gabriel leans forward and grabs you, lifting you off the ground and pulls you onto his lap. It takes Gabriel a moment’s pause to line his cock up with your dripping pussy.  
“Gabe-” you murmur quietly, just wanting to hear his name. Gabriel shushes you softly, burying a hand in your hair and pulling your head down for a kiss as his other hand guides your hips down on his. You both moan as his cock slides inside you.

“Fuck,” Gabriel pants, releasing you from the kiss and dropping his head back to the couch. “Sofucking wet, sugar. Feel so good.” You let your body fall forward into his chest, dropping your head to rest partly on the back couch cushion, and partially on his shoulder. With your hands still tied behind you and how exhausted you still are, you’ve mostly lost the ability to hold yourself upright. Gabriel finally hilts in you, and you let out a long whine. You didn’t think you had another orgasm in you, but he feels so amazing in you, filling and stretching you and sending little jolts of pleasure through you until your hips are barely rocking subconsciously and you can’t stop the whines emerging from you.  
Gabriel drops his hand until both of them are holding your hips, gently but firmly. He moves you effortlessly, your weight feather-light to an archangel, and thrusts up into you hard as he pulls you down into him. You are both on the edge from all his teasing and playing, and it doesn’t take long before you’re both crying and coming hard. Gabriel cries out in enochian, and you swear you almost see his wings before you black out from the intense waves of pleasure.

***

When you come to, you’re back in your bed on your side. It takes you a moment to orient yourself, but when you do, you realize that Gabriel is spooning you from behind. Both his arms are around you, pinning you tightly to his chest. His face is nuzzled into your neck, and you can feel the light puffs of air against your skin every time he exhales.

“I can read you mind, sugar. I know you’re awake.” Gabriel mutters into your skin. Against your will, a smile immediately grows on your face.

“How’s that for payback?” Gabriel asks you. His tone is teasing and triumphant, but you know him well enough to hear the undercurrent of fear in his voice. That small part of him that he always tries to hide that is terrified that you’ll leave him if the sex is less than stellar.

“No complaints here.” You tell him, wriggling a little in his arms to test sore muscles. “I can’t feel my legs.” You hesitated there for a moment; now would be the perfect time to say something really clever about how much you love him. You quickly give up. Gabriel will have to settle for the best you can manage.

“I love you, Gabriel.” You murmur. three small words that hardly encompass all you feel for him. They don’t begin to express how much you want to reassure him, need him to know that you love him for him, not for how good he is at sex. That he has nothing to worry about. But it’ll have to do.

“I love you, too.” Gabriel murmurs back, contentedly into your neck. “Don’t worry about it, sugar. I cheat, remember? I can hear you thinking.”

You should be mad, maybe protest that he’s invading your privacy. You can’t; you just start giggling, his happiness infectious.


End file.
